Love and War
by Nolachu
Summary: Its World War II. a dark time in history. How would you feel to be Japanese American.Pokeshipping Contestshipping Ikarishipping aaml daml padl.
1. Prolog

AN: Hi. For the record showing this is not my first fic. I just hate all the other ones. I use some Japanese names in the beginning so here are the names:

Kasumi: Misty

Satoshi: Ash

Takeshi (sp): Brock

Kenji : Tracy

Shugeiru: Gary

Maaka:(not a person a word) red

Disclaimer : Yeah I own Pokemon. Just about as much as pikachu hates ketchup. That's why I still take pre algebra. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

Well here it is.

Love and War: Prolog.(July 1941)

Kasumi Yawa Tajiri stood on the dock with her husband Satoshi and her daughter Miharu in her arms. The were standing on the dock because Kasumi and Miharu were about sent to America in the guise of an Irish mother and daughter. With the war raging Satoshi had wanted them two be in America which had been holding out on the war. He had wanted them out of Japan when he and his friend had had to join the army.

"Satoshi, I don't want to go," Kasumi said leaning against her husband.

"I know Kasumi-chan," he said hold her close, "Don't worry. I know we'll see each other again."

"I know,"she whispered looking int his eyes seeing the same boyish sparkle she had fallen in love with.

"So you know that you'll be staying with a former business associate of mine Drew Hayden, and his wife May."

"Yes of course."

"And you'll know him by his green hair and eyes and-"

"I know, I know, she has brown hair blue eyes," she laughed, "you've told me a million times," she continued he blue-green eyes sparkling.

"I guess I'm just being over protective," Satoshi laughed along, "Oh yeah, umm, what's you're name again ? Heh heh."

"Dense," she laughed, "I've changed my name to Misty Waterflower Ketchum and Miharu is now Melinda Ketchum."

"Okay, if- no when I get to America look for Ash Ketchum," he said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Okay Maaka, time to go," said a voice interrupting the embrace, and also waking the child in Kasumi's arms. The voice belonged to none other than Satoshi's childhood friend Shugeru Okido.

"You know Kasumi, we're going to miss you" said one of their friends Takeshi as he came up behind them.

"Yeah, your like a little sister to us," said their other friend Kenji.

"Yeah," she said with a small smile thinking about her older sisters Sakura, Amiya, and Botana, who she hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to.

"Well Melinda," she cooed to her daughter "Say bye bye to daddy," she crooned smiling.

"Bye, bye daddy," the little girl said copying her mother.

"Bye Mimi," Satoshi said ruffling his daughters hair. "Goodbye Kasumi," he said kissing her one last time.

She climbed into the boat waving. "Goodbye boys," she called tears coming to her eyes. "Goodbye Japan," she whispered as the land disappeared from her sight as she said goodbye to her homeland in the Kanto region of Japan.

AN: Well that's the prolog. Hope you enjoyed. And the whole Tajiri thing I couldn't think of a better last name okay. Oh yes the Kanto region is real for those of you who don't know. Well review and have a PokeRific day. (P.S. No flames pleas.)


	2. Chapter 1

Hi, sorry for taking so long to update but I'm back. This is also in honor of Pokemon Gratinia and the Sky Warrior Shamin. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Love and War Chapter 1

Misty Waterflower Ketchum stepped into the huge building. As she heard the noise she clutched her small daughter closer. Anyone who looked at her would think that she was an Irish woman due to her pale skin and orange hair. It was exactly what she wanted.

Misty walked to the desk where the mountain of paperwork would begin.

"Hello," she said, "I need the paperwork to make my daughter and myself American citizens," she said politely.

"Of course ma'am and what's your country of origin?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Ireland," Misty said lying through her teeth.

"Misty Waterflower Ketchum."

"And your daughter's"

"Melinda Ketchum."

"Do you have work and housing lined up for you?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I'm staying with one of my husband's business associates, and working with his wife."

"Where is your husband?"

"Sadly he had to enter the war. He said he'll come after the war," Misty finished.

"Okay you'll have to take some test but I'm sure you'll be passed through. You and your daughter look strong for people just off the boat," the woman behind the counter.

"Thank you," Misty said.

"How old is she, she's a cute little thing."

"Oh, she's two, she's her daddy's pride and joy," she said smiling at how easily the truth came.

"I should think so," the woman said also smiling, "Well here's your paperwork," she said handing Misty some papers, "Go to that line over there. I'll be rooting for you," she said smiling encouragingly.

"Thanks," Misty said waving and walking toward the next station.

The day continued on with many questions. People however did seem happy to let her go through while she was carrying her daughter.

Finally after she had been declared an American citizen she walked into a long room filled with people.

All of a sudden saw a flash of grassy green and chocolate brown…

A.N.: Oooooohhh, cliffy. Okay um yes about Misty being Irish I mean in no way to be offensive to anyone. So yeah, cliffy. Green and Brown hair so much suspense. See you next time. Pika Pika


	3. Chapter 2

A.N.: Hi again! Here I would like to issue a WARNING: In this fic some offensive racial things may be said. This is to keep it with in the given time frame of 1941-1945. If you know about WWII America many racial groups such as Japanese-Americans, African-Americans, Mexican-Americans, ect. Were all looked down upon. I am African-American and in no way intend to be offensive. I will put this at the beginning of each chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon.

Love and War Chapter 2

(_That must be them!_) Misty thought happily as she walked towards the blobs of colors.

"Were is she, she was supposed to be here today, right?"

"Yes she was darling, but she may have been delayed even detained," the two voices whispered.

"Um, hello, are you Drew and May Hayden?" Misty asked.

"Yes, we are, and who are you?" Drew questioned suspiciously.

"I am Satoshi's wife, Misty Waterflower Ketchum."

"But we were under the impression that she was Japanese," May said, sounding confused.

"Oh, I am. My real name is Kasumi Yawa Tajiri. I just my name because people may not be as excepting to someone of Japanese origin due to our war against China.

"That makes sense," Drew said thoughtfully.

"And who is the little one?" May asked as she transferred the little girl to her arms.

"This is my daughter, Miharu," Misty said gently handing over the small girl. "Though here in America could you all her Melinda?"

"Yes, of course," May said.

"But Mimi works just as well," Misty said smiling.

"Oh, how cute!" May giggled. All of a sudden her eyes seemed to spark, "Drewbee she said.

"Oh, no, not this again," 'Drewbee' sighed flipping his grassy green hair, while Misty quietly laughed. "Come on Mrs. Ketchum," he said picking up her bags.

"Thanks," Misty said as they walked out of the building and into New York.

A.N.: Well that's it for now. May and Drew are here! And don't worry all you Max, Dawn and Paul fans! They'll be here!


End file.
